Konoha's Gossip Girl
by Rainbow.Neon.Fluffy.Bunny
Summary: Sakura is Konoha's Gossip Girl, she knows everything about everyone. Read how she fells in love with Kiba, her adventure for Miss Konoha etc.. There will be romance and comedy ;D SakuKiba ;D
1. Chapter 1

Konoha's Gossip Girl

Chapter 1

**_Sakura_**: Konoha's Diva. Pink hair, emerald eyes, she is tall, cute face. No one could match her. Her style, her haircut, her arrogance, her attitude. Everything that she does is perfect. Her dream is to be the most popular designer in the world. She has everything to be the Best. She watches the latest fashion shows and she has her own style.

**_Ino_**: She is tall, blond with blue eyes. She is the second Diva in Konoha, but how I said, no one could match Sakura, how much she tries she can't be the most popular girl in Konoha. Ino watches the same fashion shows as Sakura, so sometimes they look a little bit… The Same. That pisses off Sakura. She even bought a new cable TV to have new fashion programs. Ino and Sakura are really good friends, but mentally they hate each other…

**_Temari_**: A very good friend of Sakura. Tall, beautiful, with beige color hair, dark green eyes. She is a little posh style girl. Her Diva is Tsunade (She's like our Victoria Beckham). Likes everything about Sakura, hates Inos egoism. She knows French. And "J'adores" French designers. Wishes to be the second Tsunade. Temari is a big fashion victim, but she is friendly and cool.

**_Kiba_**: Hottest guy in the city. He has a crush on Sakura and she has a crush on him. Many girls love him for his looks: Messy brown hair, his style and of course money. Has everything what a girl wants. Lives with parents, but he rarely sees them, so the best parties are in his mansion. Kiba is a very friendly person. And of course he has his own "gang": Sasori, Hidan, Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji and Deidara.

**_Sasori_**: Sakuras older brother. Is a total genius. Had over 20 girlfriends and is very popular, he's the best friend for Kiba; Sasori is a very good in sports. Rival of Itachi. And he's really cool.

***

"C'mon Sakura faster! " Ino can't wait any longer for Sakura to come out from the bathroom.

"I can't comb my hair faster! "

"Gosh…"

"Ok I'm done" She smiled, took her Louis Vuitton purse, putted on her Gucci shoes, and saw that Ino has the same shoes. "You bitch what the fuck?! You have the same shoes as me!!! Go and change them!!!"

"What?! No way! I put them on first!"

"I don't care! Go and change them!"

"Girls shut up I can't talk to Shikamaru!"

"We don't care!" Ino and Sakura said it in one voice.

"Uhhh…."

Sakura was wearing black skinny jeans, D&G shirt, black vest, fake gold big round earrings, LV bag, Burberry scarf, and Gucci shoes.

Ino was with blue skinny jeans, a T-Shirt, yellow sweater on top, little earrings, big black bag, and she changed her shoes into false skin red shoes.

Temari was with a close-fitting black dress, white jacket, white high heels, little black purse, white round earrings and big sunglasses.

"So girls let's go shopping!" Sakura like always was happy.

"Let's roll!"

"Yeah." Temari was talking to Shikamaru on the phone (like always).

And they went shopping. When they were walking to the mall, they were passing thru the cool boys: Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, Hidan, Sasori and Deidara.

"Hey girls" Said Hidan

"Hey guys whacha' doing?" Sakura blinked to Kiba. And he blinked to her.

"Chilling, looking for some girls, just like you Sakura."

"Thanks Kiba."

"Hey Temari" said Shikamaru

"Hey handsome" She came up to him and kissed him.

"So girls what are you doing?"

"We're going to the mall"

"Really? Cool can we go to?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

They all talking and walking. Sakura was talking to Kiba.

"So Sakura what are you doing Monday?"

"Umm I don't know, I think nothing."

"Maybe you want to go somewhere?" He was blushing.

"Sure! Why not? By the way you look adorable when you're blushing" She smiled.

"Heh…"

They were about 3 hours in the mall, and each of the girls bought 8 bags with clothes and accessories.

"Jeez, girls how could you walk 3 and half hours in the mall… I can't feel my feet…"

"Hah, you wanted to go with us" Girls were laughing.

"How funny" They said it in one voice.

After an hour they regret each other, and went home. Tomorrow was Monday so they should get ready for school. Everyone went their own road and Sakura took her IPod from her bag, turned on, and everyone could hear the sound of Paramore, killerpilze, foo fighters and lady gagas songs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Morning. Sakura waked up, putted her slippers on, and walked into the bathroom. There were a variety of shower gels, shampoos on the side of the tub. She looked at the mirror and saw a girl with pink snarled hair.

„I should sleep with a hat..." Thought Sakura. „ Aw who cares" She tooked off her bathrobe and released water for the morning shower, she tooked her grape-flavoured shower gel, and washed herself. After 10 minutes in the shower she dried her hair, comebed it. Then she went to her huge closet and thought „What should I dress today? Maybe shorts? Or jeans... I don't even know... I have so many clothes that I don't realize what should I wear... Damn It!" After a while she picked green skinny jeans, yellow sweater, really nice shoes and tooked her black gucci bag. Sakura walked down stairs and walked into the kitchen.

„Hey mom, hey dad"

„Good morning Sakura, what do you want for breakfast?"

„Like always: cereal and a glass of juice"

„What kinda juice do you want? Apple or Orange?"

„Orange, please."

When Sakura was finished she ran off home and went to school. When she went to the class every girl was in red, happy and with a rose in her hands. „wtf?" thought Sakura.

„Hey Sakura happy valentines day!" Kiba was with a really cute red rose in his hand, and when he said it he gave the rose to Sakura.

„Oh Kiba... I didn't remember that today is Valentines day... Thank you" She kissed Kiba into his cheak. He blushed. „ You're amazing, thanks, and happy Valentines day to you"

„Wow, so are you alone today?"

„No."

„Oh... So who are you today with...?"

„You" She smiled.

„That's really awesome!!!"

„Yeah, I know"

After that short dialogue Kibas phone ringed and he sorried Sakura and went thru the door. After that, almost all guys ran to Sakura and gave her a rose, she was „the girl in roses" she had about 23 roses. Ino was mad at her because she had only 3 roses. Temari had 9 roses, but the most important was from Shikamaru.

After 6 lessons, they went home, and at 8 o'clock Sakura should be ready for Kibas surprise. She was really happy that Kiba likes her. „OMG, I think I'm in Love... I should call the girls" She did it she called them, but Temari was spending the time with Shikamaru, and Ino was with Neji. „Okay... What should I dressup... Mmmm a dress? I think so..." After 3 hours she picked a knee lenght black, silvered dress without straps showing her back, with a white belt around her waist.

About 8 o'clock the door ringed, Sakura was ready she putted on cute black shoes without heels, and opened the door. There was Kiba standing in front of her, with black skinny jeans, shirt and his brown hair with bangs was messy. He looked adorable.

„Sakura, are you ready to go to the club?"

„Club? Sure and by the way you're soo Hot! I could eat you for breakfast, lunch and dinner..."

„Rawr, your looking hot to me..." He pulled her to himself and gave her a really good french kiss.

„Not so fast tiger!"

They sat into Kibas red „Porshe" and rolled to the club.

The club was „Nightwish" the best club in the state. Only elite could go there.

They went to the club and saw many couples dancing and chilling in the place.

„This club rocks!"

„That's why I called you here Sakura." He putted his arm around her waist and they found a place to sit. They were dancing and chilling, talking about everything, drinking cola and suddenly Sakuras eyes drew a guy with black messy hair, firm body, veryyy slim pants, pink shirt and brown varnished shoes. It was Sasuke.

„Umm Kiba can I excuse for a moment?"

„Sure"

She walked to Sasuke and said:

„Sasuke is that you?"

„Sakura! Long time no see. How are you?"

„I'm fine and you?"

„I'm ok let's go to the bar I'll treat you a drink."

Sakura and Sasuke moved to the bar.

„Two ice teas!"

„Two ice teas coming up!" after a minute „Here you are two ice teas"

„Thank you, here you are Sakura." He gave her one glass of ice tea. „So how's going ?"

„Oh great, I'm really happy with Kiba, do you know him?"

„Inuzuka? Yeah I know him handsome guy."

„Yeah he's handsome... What? Did you said a compliment to a guy?..."

„Yes."

„Are you..."

„Gay? Yes I am. And by the way nice dress."

„Hah... Thanks..."

Sakura and Sasuke had a really nice conversation, and they thought that they should meet each other more often.

„Ok I should go, so see you later."

„Ok bye Sakura, and don't let your eyes of Kiba!"

„Sure I won't bye."

After that Sakura came back to Kiba and sat near him.

"Hey Sakura it's late I'll walk you home, ok?"

"Ok."

Kiba left 15$ and they left the club. They were walking to the car; Kiba opened the door for Sakura. She sat then Kiba sat in his place, he pushed the key, but it won't start.

"Damn it! The fuel is gone! Ok then I'll walk you home by myself."

"Sure you will"

Kiba helped her get out of the car and locked it. They started to walk in the direction to Sakuras house.

Sakura ringed the bell and no one opened it, because mom and dad were in the villa and Sasori was with some kind of girl, and I think it was Hinata. So Sakura opened the door with her keys, she stood in the doorway and said:

"Kiba, could you stay with me this night?" She smirked.

"Yeah sure if you want for me to stay."

"Of course I want!"

"Ok, love" He smiled sweetly to Sakura, and she melted.

They walked into the living room, sat on the couch and turned on the TV, there were showing some music clips. After a few minutes of silence Kiba taked off his shirt.

"Damn it's hot."

Sakuras thoughts "Damn he's hot…"

"Sakura don't you feel hot in here?" And Kiba smirked.

"Yes, I feel the heat. Maybe it's you." And Sakura smiled playfully. They turned to watch TV, but nothing interesting was on. Kiba suddenly turned to Sakura and pulled her on his lap. Sakura kissed him and he answered her same. Sakura stood up and pulled Kiba with her. They went up stairs to the parent room because it was closer, opened the door and Kiba pulled off Sakuras dress and in that moment Sakura pulled off his jeans. They climbed on the bed and did everything to be nude and it was the best night Sakura and Kiba ever had, well you know what I mean ;D.

Morning. Sakura opened her eyes and saw Kiba looking at her and playing with her locks.

"Good morning, sunshine"

"Hey, how's the night?"

"Amazing!"

"Yeah… I hope you used…"

"Of course! I don't you want you to be pregnant yet, love"

"Aw you're so sweet. Want some breakfast?"

"Sure." After that they dressed up and walked down stairs when suddenly Sakura heard voices.

"Aw Shit! My parents are home!!! Go upstairs, clean the bed and open the window? Kay?"

"Yeah, see you later" He kissed her and run upstairs. Then Sakura went into the kitchen and she saw parents.

"Morning Sakura."

"Yo I mean Hello. " She smiled.

"So how was the night?"

"As usual…" Sakura thought: "Yeah right, like I would say I slept with Kiba…"

"Ok then today we're going to our good friends."

"Ok then see you later"

"And you're coming with us"

"Uh… Ok…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Her father climbed up stairs and called Sakura.

"Sakura come here."

Sakura thought: "Aw shit I'm busted…"

"Yes?"

"What's the specific smell…?" He was upset

"What? That's Rudolf's work (Rudolf was Sakuras moms French bulldog and he liked to fart, and I mean it a lot…)

"Yeah it can be truth…"

Sakura thought: "Shit Kiba forgot to open the window!"

"Sakura where is Sasori?

"I don't know maybe with Hinata?"

"Ok I'll call him, because he's coming with us"

"Ha" Thought Sakura.

"Be ready till 12"

"Key"

Sakura wasn't thinking about what to dress, because she thought that it's going to be another boring lunch… So she dressed up grey shorts, a short white shirt with a black bow on the neck, little round earrings, and black varnished stilettos. She went down stairs and saw her parents talking to Sasori, like always they were yelling at him and suddenly they turned into her side and Sasori said:

"Wow lil' sis' you're looking hot, like a bitch."

"Sasori shut the fuck up."

"No cursing in the house!!!"

"Don't yell at them! They're just kids!" Mom was standing for Sakura and Sasori.

"But they're talking dirty! What if they would say it in front of teachers or guests???"

"Don't worry they're very nice in front of them"

"Okay… Let's go."

They were driving in dads black "Bentley". While they were driving Sakura was thinking " Where the fuck we're going???" So she asked Sasori:

"Hey, where are we going?"

"I don't even know…"

After 5 minutes way Sakura saw… Kibas house!

"Mom is that… Inuzukas mansion….?"

"Yay! Kiba!" Sasori was happy to see his best friend.

"Yes, do you know that cute boy Kiba?"

"Yeah… I had a biological project with him…" "Damn it! We're going to him!" thought Sakura."

"That's nice."

They went out off the car and Kibas mom welcomed them.

"Sakura! How nice to see you, Kiba was talking about you!"

"Heh, that's nice…"

"Ok, let's go in." Kibas mom and dad showed the garden and they all went in the house, when suddenly Kibas mom sais:

"Sakura maybe you want to go to Hana (Kibas sister)? And you Sasori maybe to Kiba?"

"Hana? Is she here? I need to talk with her, we are making a project about economics." Said Sasori.

"Yeah, and I'll go see Kiba!"

"Ok" She smiled and continued talk about her chicken with garlic."

Sakura walked up stairs and saw a brown door with Kibas class photos from 1st grade till 10th.

She went very quietly and herd a sound of shower. So she thought that she can wait till Kiba is going to take a shower. She looked at his walls they were white color, the floor is dark brown almost black, there were two big windows in the middle off those two windows was his huge bed with black and white pillows, not far from the door was the PC she sat on the chair the laptop was opened just "sleeping", she saw that "Skype" was opened and there was a chat left from him and Naruto.

Naruto: Hey Kiba! What's? Up?

Kiba: Yo, veryyyy good and u?

Naruto: Yeah, I'm cool… So… You where were u last night?

Kiba: At Sakuras place.

Naruto: Really??? Were you…

Kiba: Heh, yeah, it was crazy :D She is very cool, and sweet, and nice etc… Man, u know, she is crazy.

Naruto: Jealous… T_T

Kiba: Listen, I'm going to the shower I'm feeling like a dirty dog… xD

Naruto: Yeah, sure cul8er

Sakura thought: "Ah that's so sweet" and suddenly she saw another chat with Ino. "Wtf??"

Kiba: Hey, Ino whacha doing tomorrow?

Ino: Nothing. Well u know shopping etc…

Kiba: Can I go with u? I need to talk, key?

Ino: Yeah sure.

"Wtf? Ino? Kiba? Oh no he won't!"

Suddenly Kiba went out from the shower.

"Hey Sakura! I didn't expect you to see here… Umm what are you doing with my computer?

Sakura closed the laptop as fast as she could and turned into Kiba.

"Uh… Hi! Um nothing, Heh…"

"Alright I'll pretend that I didn't saw that you closed my laptop…"

"I missed you." Sakura came closer Kiba and hugged his muscular body and kissed him in to his lips they were sweet like sugar.

"I missed you to. By the way you look really nice, those shorts shows your pretty legs."

"They aren't pretty"

"Yes, they are. Now shut up and kiss me, I like your lip-gloss."

"Cherry flavor." She smiled and kissed him when suddenly the door opened… That was Sasori. He was listening to his iPod and turned into their side.

Sasori coughed and another time.

"Hey, Sakura, Kiba… Why don't I know that you two are together???"

"Oh Sasori I didn't saw you"

"Yeah, bro' don't you know first you need to knock"

"Yeah right. Sakura I need to talk with Kiba go downstairs. "

"What? No way I'm leaving him!"

"Sakura, calm down, we have plenty of time, I'll call you when we're done, kay?"

"Okay..."

She went down stairs and sat to the table near her parents. They were talking about what their kids going to do after school.

"Sakura listen you are very pretty, you have everything to be a model or an actress why won't you enter "Miss Konoha"? You have style, talent etc.? Asked Kibas mom.

"Really there is that kind of competition?"

"Yes, do you read news paper, or watch TV?"

"I don't really have time for that, but I heard about that from one girl."

"Maybe you should really enter."

"Umm I'll think about that…"

They were talking about 30 minutes and finally Kiba went out of his room.

"Finally Kiba, what do you think: should Sakura enter Miss Konoha?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Hey that's my line!" Yelled Sakura.

"She should enter!"

"See Sakura!"

"Mom… Could you…Pass the salad?" She was mad because she didn't knew is she ready for that competition.

After a while.

"Sakura I need to talk with you" Said Kiba.

"Ok"

"Let's go upstairs, kay?"

"Ok."

They walked upstairs and went into the room, they sat on the bed.

"Listen Sakura, you should really enter that competition."

"You think I can win?"

"Of course, you are magnificent!"

"Let's look at the web-site."

They opened the laptop, turned the internet and typed in: .net

There was a registration form and Kiba clicked it and filled everything what he knew about Sakura except her weight and height. And they sent the form for the commission.

"Let's watch who's going to the competition" Said Sakura.

"Okay." He clicked "members" and there were almost all girls from school.

"Gosh… I'm going to have enemies!"

"Yeah, but you will win"

"I hope so…." Sakura saw Ino, but didn't saw Temari and then she remembered that Temari said that she doesn't go on a venture like this.

Then Sakura stood up and went down stairs and said:

"I'm going to the competition!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Haruno family was at Inuzukas not so long after that when Sakura said that she's going to enter the competition, and then they drove home. It was 9 pm and Sakura was tired, so she sat on the bed and tried to think about the competition when her mom came into her room.

"Sakura I think you should go to bed, because tomorrow we're going to the mall and we're going to pick you a dress, bikini etc… "

"Yeah sure" And suddenly she remembered that tomorrow Kiba and Ino are going to the mall. "Aha! I'm going to see them in the "crime location"!!!" Thought Sakura.

"Sweet dreams Sakura."

"Thanks you to mom" She kissed her mom into the cheek, and fell down on her bed. It was so soft that she was lazy to dress off her shorts and shirt…

"I'm so lazy…" And she fall asleep, because tomorrow she's going to see what' going with Kiba and Ino.

Sakura dreamed a nightmare and it started like that: Sakura was walking in the mall, shopping and looking for some cool stuff for her and Kiba, when suddenly she saw them with interlocked hands. She came closer them, death-glared Ino and said: "Kiba! Ino! What the hell??? You said that you love me! How could you!" And Inos sluty voice answered: "Hah, he loves me more than you, forget him, he changed you into me, you're not worth of his love I'm his one and only girlfriend! You've always beat me everywhere now it's my time!" And then Kiba said: "Yes Sakura, she's my one and only, forget me, forget everything we were through… I don't love you…" Then they laughed out loud, Sakura started to cry, they kissed and then Sakura waked up.

"Aaaa!!! Oh my God… That was only a dream… Gosh… I need a glass of water… It's almost 9, I should go and do breakfast"

She putted on her slippers and bathrobe then she went down stairs and saw Sasori in the kitchen drinking coco and eating his breakfast.

"Want some coco?" Asked Sasori

"You're quick, and sure I'll be glad if you would make me coco" She smiled and sat on the chair.

"Ok, you know Kiba is crazy about you, he can't stop talking about you, it's like you're the rarest thing in the world, of course I should say it to Kiba not you, but please don't break his heart he really loves you." He gave Sakura her coco in her favorite cup with her and Sasori when they were very little in the rollercoaster.

"Yeah, I think that he loves me, and I believe in him… You know that's my favorite cup, it reminds me you… I miss those days when we used to play around our garden and think that there were fairies in the orange flowers...."

"Yeah it was cool… I wish those days would come back, now we're just hanging out with our friends etc… So, how's the coco?"

"Tasty, you know that your coco is the best in the world."

"Yay!" They were talking and drinking coco when Sakura looked in the clock and saw that there was 10 o'clock."

"OMG! I should wake up mom, we must be at the mall.

"But why so early?" Umm because I want so, Heh..."

"Okay…"

Sakura stood up and hugged Sasori

"Thanks for being a cool brother"

"No problem, just don't do that in front of someone" He smiled and Sakura left the kitchen. When she opened parent bedroom she saw that the balcony was opened, mom and dad were sitting on the chairs, talking and reading the newspaper.

"Mom, we should get ready and go to the mall"

"Yes of course. Go and dress up I'll be ready in a minute."

"Ok."

Sakura went to her room opened the closet and picked black skinny jeans, emerald T-shirt with Maggie from "The Simpsons" and taked her little purse with little peoples on the top, combed her hair and went from her room, walked down stairs taked her black shoes, said bye to Sasori and her dad, then opened the door and walked thru, sat into her moms VW beetle and waited for her mom about 5 minutes so she decided to turn on the radio and there was "The Last Goodnight's - Pictures of You" So she started to sing and her mom sat in the car and herd everything that she sang and said:

"I already know what your talent is!"

„Really? What is it?"

„Sakura! You have a great voice!"

„Cool I didn't knew that!"

„Sakura, you piss me off sometimes..."

They drived till the mall singing „Billie Jean", parked the car and walked into the mall, then Sakuras mom said:

„Listen, I need to see my friend, you can look around, pick something and later I'll call you, ok?

„Ok." When her mom went she picked her phone and called Sasuke.

„"Ello?"

„Hey Sasuke, it's Sakura."

„Hey, nice to hear your voice, what did you wanted?"

„Where are you?"

„I'm at the mall, looking for some nice clothes, you?"

„I'm in the mall too, can we meet at „Starbucks"?"

„Okey Dokey, see you there."

She walked into „Starbucks", ordered two cappuucinos, taked them and sat in a two-placed table, then she saw Sasuke with 10 huge bags.

„Hey S. I'm sorry that I'm late but I couldn't walk thru this" He taked a little pink pocket and gave Sakura.

„What is it?"

„It's for you!" Sakura opened the little pocket and saw cute emerald earrings with a cherry blossom tree.

„Oh my Gosh! Thank you! Theyr so kawaii!" She hugged Sasuke and gave him his cappuucino.

„I knew that you would love them! Thank for the cappuucino, so what I'm here for?"

„I need you to help me ."

„Yes, what should I do?"

She told the story about Ino and Kiba.

„No way!"

„Yes! I saw that with my own eyes!"

„Ok let's do something!"

„I have a plan." She smirked. „ You are going to find then, then your going to seek them, and you will call me and then... They will need to explain everything, good plan?"

„Yes! I'm on it! See ya later S!"

„Kay."

She drinked the cappuucino and went searching for Ino and Kiba.

Sakura walked into „New Yorker" and didn't find anything what remind her Ino or Kiba. Then she was looking into McDonlad's and some other cafes, but no result so she writed to Sasuke: „Some results?"

He answered: „Nah..."

Sakura: „Where are u?"

Sasuke: „ 1st floor in front of the benches"

Sakura: „Be there I'm coming"

Sasuke: „Kay"

She didn't walked she runned. When she was in the first floor Sasuke was sitting on the bench and talking to someone on his cell.

„Oh Sakura here you are" He putted his cell into his pocket.

„I didn't find them yet.."

„Me too... Sakura! Look behind you!


End file.
